dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Hit Comics Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * Pete Birch Antagonists: * Burns Koffin Other Characters: * Locations: * Unnamed City, possibly New York City Items: * None Vehicles: * Koffin's Launch * Gunnall Shipping's Freighter | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Bothnian spies Other Characters: * Fred Ricks Locations: * ** ** * * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Criminals Other Characters: * Officer Mike Locations: * Unnamed Town Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Tom Darrow * Michael (the Red Bee's bee) * two more bees Antagonists: * Henry Graff * Fred Locations: * , Vehicles: * The Red Bee's bright red roadster, with an "automatic driving device" built in | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Wendy Hale * Sari Antagonists: * * Wing Low * Vera De Vain Other Characters: * Locations: * ** * ** *** Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Luisa Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * None Vehicles: * USS Scarab | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Unnamed Crooks Other Characters: * Locations: * * Items: * None Vehicles: * Engine 94, Casey Jones's favorite engine * Engine 77, an older engine. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Socialite's Daughter * Ghostly Cavaliers Antagonists: * Unnamed Ball Host Other Characters: * Ballroom Guests * Guardsman Locations: * a mansion Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Professor Solis * Avis Solis Antagonists: * Core-Men * Rock Men Other Characters: * Beatica, Queen of the Jeweled Caves Locations: * Solis City * The Jeweled City Items: * None Vehicles: * Gyrosphere | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Professor Grump Antagonists: * Sam Snipe * Pat Pokem Other Characters: * Koko Island animals Locations: * Koko Island Items: * None Vehicles: * Sailboat | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sir Humphrey Walker Antagonists: * Savage Natives Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Lost Prehistoric World * Items: * None Vehicles: * Sir Humphrey Walker’s red submarine, full sized, but with no visible crew. ** See also: Crack Comics #1: the Red Torpedo ** See also: Hit Comics #22: the Swordfish | Notes = * In the Quality Universe, the Axis Powers included: Aryania, Austria, Barbaria, [[Hit Comics Vol 1 3#Synopsis for X-5.2C Super Agent: .22Assignment: Spain.22|'Bothnia']], Bulgaria, Croatia, Darmania, Dunland, Germany, Govania, Hungary, Italy, Japan, Jarmania, Kampfland, Latavia, Nordicha, North Germany, Romania, Tokoya, Tuvania, and others. * The Red Bee ** At one point in this story, the Red Bee is tied to a chair in a burning building, and escapes by releasing three bees from the pouch on his belt. Caption: "Seeing their master's plight, the bees instinctively fly for the razor blade ..." which they then carry to t.R.B. who uses it to escape. * This issue includes a text story, "The Cat's Ninth Life", by Toni Blum. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Hit Comics #3 Sep 1940, entire issue }}